Unexpected Encounters
by DaughterJudyK
Summary: Five years after her journey through the Labyrinth, Sarah meets an intriguing man that reminds her of someone from her past. In Progress. First Labyrinth fic and first fic of any substantial length :  Be nice please.
1. Chapter 1

Note from ME: I make no claim to the Characters of Jareth and Sarah. All other current characters are of my own creation. Sarah and Jareth belong to Jim Henson and Co. (c) goes to them.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Sarah and her friend Michelle were eating lunch in the quad that Friday afternoon. It was the last Friday before Halloween the next day. Halloween always was Sarah's favorite holiday; the costumes, the decorations, the atmosphere, but most of the all costumes. If there was one thing she retained from when she was in junior high, it was her love of costumes. It was because of this, she decided to follow in her mother's footsteps and study theatre. Her father was not happy about this, seeing what happened when her mother walked out on them. But that was how Sarah was, once she made her decision, it would take a lot more than her father to make her change it.

She was a junior at a college far from where she grew up. She liked it better this way. She was away from anything that she grew up with. Her lunch mate was talking animatedly about some party a friend of a friend was having this weekend.

"… It's a costume party" she said, taking a bite of the fry she was waving in Sarah's face. She got Sarah's attention with the mention of costumes.

"Costume party?"

"Haven't you been paying attention to anything I've said?" She chucked the remaining part of her fry at her friend. "I'm hurt." She added in a pretend huff.

Michelle glanced down at her friend's tray; it looked untouched.

"Are you okay? You've hardly eaten."

"I'm not hungry," she decided a change of subject was needed. She had no reason to bring up her problems right then. "About this party, what kinda costumes we talkin' here?"

"Apparently, David's friend Steve rented out this creepy old house on the edge of town. I think any costume would work. I'm thinking about going as a cat or witch or something."

"That's kinda lame."

Michelle scoffed, "and you think you can do better?"

"I think I can do better. Show up at my place tomorrow around noon."

***/*/*/*/***

It was after 9 pm when she got home. The shower was running when she arrived. Her suitemate Ruby was a sophomore engineering student whose best friend just happened to be the library. She was a great girl but it seemed like all she ever did was study. She was pretty with long curly red hair. She could have all sorts of boyfriends but nope, she was home on yet another Friday night. Like you can say anything, you're going to be putting together a costume… for a college party.

She put her backpack down on the kitchen table and started going through the cupboards, trying to find something appetizing to eat. She found a bag of chips. She opened them up grabbed a bowl and headed to her room, her book bag coming with. She walked through the shared living space into her room. The backpack got plopped ungracefully into her desk chair, the bag of chips and bowl were set next to her computer, and Sarah had her eyes set on her closet.

She had an idea of what she was looking for but she had to sift through all the rest of the junk in there to find it. This is what happens when you just shove all the stuff that won't fit into your dresser, into the closet without any sorting whatsoever. She was a packrat by nature and keeping all past costumes can kind of pile up after a while. She dove in. She pulled out costume after costume and none were quite right. Something glittery caught her eye and she reached to the back of the closet.

"A HA, I've found you." What she pulled out was the poufy, white dress she made herself as a senior in high school. They were did Cinderella for the spring play. Sarah got the lead part and took it upon herself to make her own dress. The result was a classical ball gown with a twist. The top part was fitted and had large poufs on the shoulders which lead to fitted sleeves. The bottom was a classic ball gown style with a large skirt that made the whole thing look like a bell. It was beautiful and she was very proud of it. She hung it up on the door to air out. After the show many of the cast members and people from the audience asked her where her design came from; A dream. She would say with a far off look. They would laugh not knowing that what she spoke was only half true. She surveyed the dress.

"I hope it still fits," she had _developed_ a bit since the last time she had worn it.

"Now, I just need to figure out what to do with this mess," she grumbled, running her hands through her hair.

She stared off into space for a moment trying to think. She returned her gaze back to the dress.

"It's not much of a costume if it's just a dress… OH I know; I'll make a mask to go with it."

She cleared off her desk, rolled up her sleeves, pulled out her craft supplies and got to work.


	2. Chapter 2

Note from ME: I make no claim to the Characters of Jareth and Sarah. All other current characters are of my own creation. Sarah and Jareth belong to Jim Henson and Co. (c) goes to them.

***/*/*/*/***

A few hours and many fingers glued together and paint splatters later, she finished. She got up from the desk, holding her work up in the air to survey it. The mask itself was a generic masquerade style b, but from either side sprouted white, light tan and silver grey feathers. She smiled satisfied with her work. She looked at the clock and frown It was only around nine when she got home, it was now nearing midnight.

Ï guess it's time for bed now, isn't it?" She set her masterpiece back on the desk, picked up her pajamas and headed for the shared bathroom. Going to bed at midnight was early for her. Ruby the engineering major, all she ever did was study and eat. The poor thing really needed a break.

Sarah undressed, showered and put on her pajamas, running a brush through her still damp hair in order for easier styling tomorrow night. After hair and teeth were brushed and face washed, she turned off the bathroom light. Walking back to her room she kept turning off lights, the only light left coming from her small table lap. Walking towards her bed she grabbed a random book off her shelf and plopped down on her bed, hoping to get engrossed in the plot. She didn't make it a page in before her mind started to wander. Her eyes fell upon her shelf and a small red volume caught her attention. Padding over to it, she picked up the slight volume. Her eyes widened when she realized just what it was. She had no recollection of packing it. It was the story she role played from so much before she entered high school. The story she dreamt about so much. She smiled and returned to the bed, opening it she began to read.

***/*/*/*/***

About four hours later, she returned to the land of humans and homework, unaware of how much time had passed. She glanced at her alarm clock. 4:04 AM shone in bright red block letters.

"Well, crap so much for going to bed early tonight." She yawned and stretched, placing the red tome on her bedside table. She crawled under her sea-foam green comforter, turned out the light and went to sleep.

***/*/*/*/***

"SARAH!" Michelle yelled, pounding on the door.

In her room, Sarah grumbled.

"What is that awful racket?" she rolled over to look at her alarm clock. 12:15 PM "CRAP!" she jumped out of bed and booked it for the door.

Michelle was about to pound on the door again when Sarah opened it.

"Sorry, I just got up."

"I can see that." Sarah's hair was in a frizzy brown halo around her head and pajamas were wrinkled. "You going to invite me in or what?"

Sarah stepped aside to allow her friend to come in.

Michelle turned to face her disheveled friend, "When did you go to bed last night?"

Sarah had opened the fridge and was currently looking for breakfast; she emerged with cold pizza "Sometime around four, I think." She took a bite of her snack as she put on the kettle for tea. "You can chill out in the living room for a bit while I make myself presentable."

"Ruby gone again?" Michelle said making her way toward the living area.

"Must be. Or she would have answered the door for me." Sarah finished off her pizza and headed to the bathroom to brush her tangled mess of hair into submission. By the time she was done with that, the kettle was whistling and she poured some of the hot water into a mug, adding along with it a tea bag.

"When did you start drinking tea?" called her friend from the ugly blue sofa.

"I don't know, but not too long ago I started to have cravings for it. I have at least a cup a day now." She left the tea to steep and walked back to her room, emerging a few minutes later in a t-shirt and jeans. Padding across the room in now stocking feet, she pulled the teabag out of the water before it got too bitter. She brought the mug up to her face letting the smell waft. "Would you like a cup," She offered.

"I'm good thanks. So are we going to make you a costume or what?"

She smiled triumphantly. "MY costume is already done, thank you very much. We are going to be making YOU a costume." She took a sip of her still scalding tea.

Michelle turned the TV and got up from the couch. "You finished yours already? How?"

Sarah set her cup on the kitchen table. "I am not a theatre major for nothing. You should see my closet. " She strolled towards her room, Michelle followed. Sarah's dress was still hanging from her closet door. Michelle gasped when she saw it.

"You're wearing that?" Sarah chuckled at the comment. "Where did you get it?"She asked dumbstruck.

Sarah was leaning against the door jam. "I made it when I was in high school."

Michelle had picked up the skirt and was examining it. "It's beautiful."

"I'm wearing that one, but you are free to sift through the rest of my costumes for something, if you like."

"I think I'll do that. Thanks." She opened the closet and came face to face with at least forty different costumes. "Oh."

Sarah laughed. "I've been making my own costumes since I was in junior high. What did you expect?"

"For one thing, I did not expect a better selection than Halloween USA. You seriously made all these?"

"Yep. Are you going to pick something or what?"

"If I had any idea where to begin…"

"Well, what kind of costume were you thinking? Sexy or generic?"

Michelle smiled "Do you really have to ask that?"

"Right. I think I have a fairy costume in there from when we did _A Midsummer Night's Dream_. Would that work?"

"Oooooo, that would be perfect." Sarah walked passed her and started looking for the elusive costume. After a few minutes of digging, a green costume emerged from the depths.

"Here ya go," Sarah said with a smile. "When does this party start anyway?"

"Umm, I think one of the girls said it started at 8 so we're thinking of showing up around 9."

Sarah cocked an eyebrow "Fashionably late?"

"Of course," Michelle smiled.

"So then what is the plan of action before the party?" Sarah inquired.

"Wanna go see a movie or something? That new Bruce Willis film just came out. It looks pretty good." Michelle laid the costume out on the bed so it could air out.

"Sounds like a plan. You driving? Or am I?" Sarah asked.

"I'll drive. The parents let me have the Bug," she smiled smugly.


	3. Chapter 3

I claim no rights to Sarah and Jareth. Copyright belongs to Jim Henson Co. Michelle and various other characters are mine. Some liberties have been taken. Here's the next chapter. I probably won't post again til this weekend because of class and stuff :) Thank you all for reading 3

***/*/*/*/***

Sarah and Michelle had returned back to Sarah's apartment around 8. The two of them helped one another into their costumes and left just before 9. They arrived promptly, one hour late. They parked the Beetle a block or so from the house, for an easy escape if things got hairy later. Michelle had been right, the house was creepy. But, it fit the occasion. I was probably one of the oldest houses still left in town: an old Victorian era mansion complete with conservatory and greenhouse. It would be a sight to see in the daylight, but in the gloom of the early evening it was downright scary. The sound of music could be heard from where they stood on the sidewalk near the street. An owl hooted in the distance.

"Good to see the party started without us," Michelle remarked. Both she and Sarah donned their masks. Michelle's was green and looked as though a vine was growing from it and into her hair. Sarah had her feathered mask across her eyes. Her hair was piled up on top of her head with God knows how many bobby pins; throughout it were more feathers that matched those in the mask. They were a sight to see: a fairy and a princess. Their heels clicked as they walked up the front walk. The front yard was in disarray. Dilapidated _For Sale_ signs were strewn everywhere. The wooden steps creaked under them as they made their way toward the door. The music was louder now. It was just above a dull roar at this point.

"I don't think knocking will do us much good," Sarah said dryly, as she opened the door. The smell of stale beer and sweat hit them head on. And the sound of music was deafening. Even there in the entrance way, people were piled in. Squeezing passed the other patrons, which were in varying states of intoxication, took a bit. They finally ended up in what they thought was the kitchen. There were trays of food, a bowl of punch and a keg. Next to the keg was a pile of those all too familiar red plastic cups and a pitcher filled with singles to pay for the cup. Michelle put two singles into the jug and got herself a cup of the cheap beer.

"Want some?"Michelle asked, offering Sarah a cup.

"I'm good thanks. I'd like to remember tonight when I wake up tomorrow. And if you're drinking, someone needs to drive back to campus."

"That's my Sarah. Always so sensible," Michelle responded taking a drink from her cup.

A snort was heard from across the room. Sarah looked up. Facing her was a man that she thought she dreamt up as a teenager that spent way too much time with fairytales. A man that is too beautiful to exist. He was leaning oh so gracefully against the archway that lead back into the depths of the house. He looked exactly as she remembered him. He was wearing his familiar tight pants, black this time. His knee high riding boots accentuating the length of his slender legs. He wore a white ruffled top and a brown leather vest, the shirt was open at the top revealing the paleness of his chest. His flyaway rock star hair was still flyaway.

"Sarah, my dear, have you changed so much since the last time we met that you've become sensible?" he said a smile in his voice.

"Jareth?"

Michelle's eyes went back and forth between the two of them. "Sarah, do you know this guy?"

Jareth did not give Sarah a chance to answer. "She used to," with that he turned and went into the hallway, disappearing in the crowd.

Sarah tried to follow but the throng of people became impassible. "Shit."

In the thirty seconds Michelle was left alone, a random guy dressed like a hobo, had started occupying her attention.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "I think, I'm gunna go," she said, eying the door.

The random guy was currently nuzzling Michelle's neck. "But Sar, we just got here."

"I'm not in the partying mood anymore."

"Do you want to take my car? I think I'm occupied for the night," she giggled as her new friend did something to her liking.

"No, I think I'd rather walk. Air my head." She reached into the top of her dress and pulled out a condom, tossing it to her friend. "I think you'll need this."

Michelle blushed and smiled at her friend, an unsaid thanks on her face.

Sarah shook her head; of course she would forget something like that.

She turned and slowly made her way through the wall of noise and bad BO. Taking off her mask, she looked up at the sky and sighed when she made it back to the front walk. She headed toward the car. Her purse was still in the backseat. It took a couple minutes to reach the purple bug. It looked eerie sitting there in the dark. She retrieved the key from its hiding place, by the gas cap and unlocked the driver's door, reaching in the back to grab her purse. She heard a loud hoot, she jumped and her elbow landed on the car horn. She cringed at the noise. It was only a little after nine but there were probably people that went to bed at a decent hour. Purse in hand, she stashed the key in her purse, she did not want to risk someone stealing her friend's car because she alerted idiots as to where the spare was hidden. She would return it tomorrow, when Michelle came over to return her costume.

It was about a fifteen minute walk to get to this part of town on the far side of campus. It was plenty of time for Sarah to come with reasons for Jareth to show up with no warning or reason. She started thinking aloud.

"Maybe someone at the party wished something away and he showed up because of that. And it was purely coincidental that I was there." She sighed. "That's not it."

"There is the possibility that he just came here to annoy me. That seems like a good option." She shook her head. "There are easier ways to annoy me besides going to the only party I've gone to in months." She was using her hands to gesture between options; she must look like a mad woman talking to herself in a princess dress. It probably wouldn't be a bad thing if she was a five year old girl dressed up. Sarah was twenty years old now. She should be passed all this princess and make believe stuff. Part of her consciousness did not want her to grow out of it for some reason. She cocked her head as she was walking realizing something. "Wait, how the hell did he know where I was in the first place?"

She got angry, "YOU ARE A SMUG BASTARD. YOU KNOW THAT?"

A voice rang from the distance, "Stop that racket you annoying kids!" Sarah cringed.

She looked down for a second too long and did not look up in time to prevent herself from running into something solid, and covered in glitter.


	4. Chapter 4

"As a matter of fact, Sarah Williams, I am not a bastard," he said assertively. "I am of perfectly good breeding thank you very much."

"YOU!" she glared at him indignantly with a finger pointed at him and the other hand on her hip.

"You?" he mirrored her posture. "Is that any way to treat an old friend?"

Sarah's eyebrows shot up. "_Friend?_ Since when, are we friends?"

"Since I let you get away with turning my kingdom upside down," he said frowning

"You _let_ me get away with it? You tried to KILL me."Her voice cracked, "More than once I might add. And you took my baby brother away and nearly turned him into a goblin." She continued to glare at him.

"To my credit, you did ASK me to take him away."

"Whatever," She harrumphed and pushed passed him.

"Where are you going?"

She turned to look at him. "Home. What's it look like?"

"You're going to walk home. Alone. In the dark and on Halloween of all nights." He cocked an eyebrow at her. "It's been nice knowing you then."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Believe what you wish, but, there are people in the world that would hurt you, even without prompting."

"Are you one of them?"

She received no answer.

"I think I can handle myself thanks."

"Be that as it may, I'm still coming with you."

"What? NO."

"You aren't going to stop me. You might as well give up."

"Fine." She brushed passed him and continued down the street, heels clicking on the cement.

"Fine."

They started back on their way toward campus. Jareth was whistling like he hadn't a care in the world. Sarah was seething. It was going to be a long walk.

"If you keep glaring like that you'll get wrinkles, you know?"

She kept her eyes forward trying to ignore him.

"So, you're not going to talk to me?" He cast a sideways glace at his traveling companion.

"Well fine then, I'll just keep talking, feel free to interject."

Sarah raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"What's your favorite color?" He got no answer again. "Well considering your comforter and pajamas are Green; I'm going to guess it is green."

That got her attention, "How the hell do you know what color my comforter and pajamas are?"

"I have no idea." He was teasing her. "It's not like I don't have magic or anything like that."

"So you weren't stalking me and looking in my window like a creeper?"

"Oh so you're talking to me now?"

"Just answer the question." Sarah said her temper short.

"I'm not saying either way about that one." He said with a smug smirk on his face.

"Jareth," She said sternly.

"Ooo you're cute when you're mad,"

Her eyes got wide and she blushed. Maybe he wouldn't notice the even deeper red on her face and attribute to the cold.

He smiled at her reaction.

"Are you blushing, Sarah?" He asked, his voice was liquid and sly.

"NO," she replied vehemently, thinking if she said it with enough force he would drop the conversation and move on.

"I think you are."

"I am not." She said in a huff, her inner four year old indignant. She resumed glaring at him. "I'm not talking to you."

"Okay then."

The silence didn't last very long. "Why did you come to the Aboveground?"

"I have my reasons."

"Let me guess, you're not going to tell me, are you?"

"What would be the fun in that," a sly smile on his face.

The silence resumed but it wasn't uncomfortable. They reached her complex and they stopped.

"Um, Thanks," She looked awkwardly at the ground.

"It was nothing my Sarah." He ran his gloved hand down her cheek and lifted her chin, smile at her. "I'll be seeing you." He said smiling, before walking away down the street and out of sight.

"'I'll be seeing you'? What the hell does he mean by that?" She unlocked the door to the building and went in for the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note. Sarah and Jareth belong to Jim Hanson and the Production team at Lucas films. All other characters belong to me. I am not a writer so don't harp on run on sentences and fragments the point is across and thats all that counts. and HEY I'm not dead. Maybe I'll actually finish this story.

* * *

For Sarah, the rest of the weekend passed by without much event. Sunday she worked her way through the stack of homework that accumulated over the week. That night Michelle joined Sarah and Ruby for dinner. The modest dining table was set for three, wine glasses included.

"So how was your night, Michelle?" Sarah asked suggestively waggling her eyebrows at her friend. Michelle almost spit out her wine. Ruby giggled and set her fork down, curious as to where this conversation was going.

"Michelle met a hobo while we were at that party. I'm pretty sure she didn't go home alone."

"I didn't. But nothing happened. We stayed at the party for a couple hours, he got smashed, and I dragged him home with me. He passed out on my bathroom floor. He was very attractive when we met. Not so attractive the next morning, I will tell you that much," Michelle laughed at her folly.

"At least you didn't do anything that you'd've regretted in the morning," Ruby added, picking up her fork and sticking a mushroom in her mouth.

"I know you were probably in the library all night last night, Ruby, but Sarah met a guy too."

Ruby looked at Michelle, and then turned to face Sarah. "You met someone and didn't tell me?"

Sarah glared across the table at Michelle. Michelle returned an innocent look.

"And they had met before," Michelle added. The jibe was deliberate. She was trying to get the heat off of herself and it was working swimmingly.

Accusatory faces were made in Sarah's direction. She put her hands up in defense. "He and I met a long time ago. There was nothing between us and there is nothing there now. He just wanted to make sure I got home safe."

"Uh-huh," was the response from the other two girls.

"Honestly, nothing happened. He walked me to the building and by the time I turned around after unlocking the door he was gone." She was not about to tell them that he was the goblin king and he stole her baby brother because she was selfish. She couldn't believe that it happened herself. Getting someone else to believe it is another thing entirely.

Ruby was kind enough to change the subject. "When do you think Professor Fraud will have her baby? She looks like she is about to pop."

"I don't know. It could be any day now I imagine. I wonder who they will replace her with," Sarah replied taking a bite of the mushroom fettuccini.

"Hopefully not Professor Erikkison. I had him for Theatre 101 when I was a freshman. He was terrible: monotonous and not at all pleasant to look at. It wasn't even worth going to class most of the time," Michelle said.

"Maybe it'll be someone new?" Sarah replied.

"Are there any new professors in the theatre department, Sarah? You're there all the time. You might have seen someone new," Ruby asked.

"I think they're finally moving someone into Professor Schriber's office now that he's retired. I haven't had a chance to check it out though."

"Maybe it'll be a guy. I need more male professors in the theatre department. There is too much estrogen," They all laughed at that.

Conversation turned to the usual talk of boys, homework and plans for the weekend, even though the week hadn't yet started. After dinner they retreated to the comfy oversized couches of the living room for a chick flick. After the movie Ruby went to her room to study for her calculus test Tuesday, leaving Michelle and Sarah in the living room.

"So is there anything I should know about this character?" inquired Michelle sipping on her third glass of wine.

"Not really. I don't know much about him myself," Sarah replied, sprawling out ungracefully across the now empty seat next to her.

"And?" Michelle urged her on.

"He's kind of an asshole that thinks the whole world revolves around him. If he doesn't get what he wants he freaks out and changes the rules to whatever serves him best. But he's also beautiful. He's entrancing and engaging and all those other words that escape me."

A branch scratches against the sliding glass door. An owl hoots in the distance.

"Was that an owl?" Michelle asked, walking across the living room to the window.

"I didn't think we had owls around here," Sarah replied, joining her friend at the window. They both stared out into the darkness.

"Maybe we've had a bit too much to drink?" Michelle offered in explanation.

Sarah shrugged, "Maybe."

They gazed into the darkness for a few more minutes, neither saying anything. Michelle sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"I should probably head out. I still need to finish my essay for lit class," Michelle stated, ending the silence. Sarah raised her eyebrow.

"Okay, I need to start my essay for lit class that's due tomorrow," Michelle corrected with a laugh.

"That's more like it," the girls walked through the kitchen to the front door, setting their wine glasses in the sink on the way. Michelle lived a couple doors down in the same building. She didn't have to go far. "Have fun with that essay," Sarah said opening the door.

"Fun is the word for it," Michelle quipped stepping out into the hall. I'll see you in before psych class?"

"Of course. Good luck writing." Sarah gave a little wave as Michelle walked down the hall. She shut the door and bolted it turning into the kitchen.

She put the kettle on and walked back over to the door wall. The moon shined brightly overhead, illuminating the courtyard behind the building. The huge maple was bare, jagged branches cutting through the sky. Just off the railing to the balcony, a white feather was caught on a twig. The kettle whistled bringing Sarah back to Earth and the white feather flew off into the night. Sarah padded over to the kitchen and poured the hot water into her mug adding a tea bag to steep. She sighed, staring into the cup as the tendrils of tea floated out of the bag, creating a mosaic in the pool of water.

She fished the bag out of the cup and placed it in the little cup on the counter she used for temporary housing of used teabags until she took them to the trash. She sipped her tea. She left her cup on the counter and went upstairs to her room. Ruby's door was closed and the light off. She has an early morning. Sarah got into her green pajamas smiling as she did so; remembering the comment from last night.

"Jareth, I don't know what you are doing here, but it can't be good," she voiced aloud to herself before getting into bed and settling in for the night.


End file.
